


Ship Graveyard

by Hollie47



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47
Summary: Clara and Ashildr are pulled through the time vortex by a homing beacon and end up in a graveyard of ships.
Relationships: Ashildr | Lady Me/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 19





	Ship Graveyard

Sitting down in one of the red booths in the diner part of their TARDIS, a large bowl of hot chips along with some tomato sauce sat between them as Clara held Ashildr’s hand across the table. Picking up a chip, she dipped it into the tomato sauce and ate it, chewing thoroughly.

“What do you think our next adventure should be?” Ashildr asked, grabbing a chip and biting it in half.

Swallowing her food, Clara thought for a moment. “I was going through the database of planets the other day and one planet stood out to me; I think it’s called Habitatia. It’s a planet which is all rainforest and it has beautiful waterfalls and pink sand. We could maybe have a picnic together and watch the triple suns set, each one goes down half an hour after the last.”

“That does sound good but is there anything dangerous about this planet I should know before agreeing to it?”

“There is nothing dangerous about it, I think. It’s full of birds, frogs, fish, and bunnies.”

“If you’re sure we can go and....”

Hearing a massive bang against the outside of the TARDIS which made the room shake violently for a moment, both Clara and Ashildr looked at each other wide eyed, the bowl of hot chips now covering the floor along with splatters of sauce. Feeling the shaking starting to slow, Clara and Ashildr shared a look of worry as they slid out of the booth and ran into the control room of the TARDIS, hoping to figure out what caused the bang.

“What happened?” Clara asked as Ashildr held onto the screen, the room starting to shake more violently.

“I don’t know,” Ashildr replied, trying to keep her grip on the screen while pressing the buttons she needed. 

Feeling the TARDIS lurch forward, they both gripped onto whatever they could reach as they were thrown into a vortex. Watching as everything was thrown to one side; Clara lost her grip on the console and went flying across the room, landing hard against the wall with a thud before tumbling to the ground.

“Clara!” Ashildr called out, seeing the woman slide a bit with the force of the shaking as she shook her head, trying to clear it.

Trying to control the TARDIS, Ashildr quickly checked to see if Clara had moved before she went back at the console in front of her. Hitting the button that usually controlled the gravity, Ashildr sharply breathed in as it refused to work. Her hands were starting to cramp as her fingers began to slip. 

“Nothing is responding; hold on,” Ashildr called out, noticing that Clara had managed to grip onto the railing that was near the doors to the diner.

Feeling the room spin quicker and quicker, everything suddenly came to a halt as the TARDIS lurched forward one last time and stopped dead. The lights dimmed and most of the consoles went dark, the display screen showing only static.

“What the hell was that?” Ashildr asked, pressing any and all of the buttons she could reach to see if they responded.

“I have no idea,” Clara replied, making her way over to Ashildr. “Are you okay?” she asked, gently placing her hand on Ashildr’s back

“I’m fine; are you okay? You did hit the wall pretty hard.” Quickly checking over Clara to make sure she was uninjured, Ashildr pulled her in for a hug, and let herself feel Clara in her arms before she let go.

“I’m fine, nothing broken that I’m aware of, I just like a little warning before I get thrown across a TARDIS and into a wall,” Clara joked, trying to get a small smile out of Ashildr. 

Turning her attention to the current situation, Clara concentrated on the consoles in front of her and tried to figure out what happened to them but she wasn’t having much luck. She knew that some power was getting through to the controls as the screen was full of static instead of black. Giving the screen a hard whack, Clara saw an image of something metal flash for a brief second before the screen went black.

“I’m going under the console; it’s useless to try and get it to work from up here.” Making her way to under the platform, Ashildr coughed a little as some smoke made its way towards her. Following the smoke to where it was coming from, Ashildr grabbed the gloves off the hook on the wall and put them on. Tracing the wires with her hands she connected two of them back to the mainframe and found another wire that had come apart. Joining it together using the adaptor that had fallen to the ground, she cheered when she saw the lighting come back on.

“Good job, Ash, everything is coming back online,” Clara called out, loud enough for her partner to hear her.

Joining Clara up on the main level, Ashildr watched as Clara started running a scan of the TARDIS. Taking only a few moments for the results to show on the screen, they noticed what was wrong straight away. There was a beacon attached to the outside of the TARDIS and its homing call had brought them all the way to wherever it was they currently were. Bringing up the display of what outside looked like; Clara gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as she watched the debris floating around outside. 

“It looks like a ship graveyard.” Giving Clara’s back a gentle rub, Ashildr watched the screen with her as they spotted at least five different ships that had been blown apart by who-knows-what. It looked like raw carnage and it made them both feel very unsettled.

“I think once we do a quick scan of the ship graveyard and find out where the beacon came from, we should leave before we get added to this.” Watching as Ashildr nodded, agreeing with her, Clara set up a scan to scan all of the debris floating around aimlessly outside.

Hearing the TARDIS beep loudly at them, Clara and Ashildr went over to the display screen and looked at the information that had come up. Not believing what they were reading, they looked at each other, and Clara pressed a few buttons, confirming what was being shown to them.

“The TARDIS is saying it’s detected an escape pod but the escape pod is tiny, it’s like the size of a plastic tub I would use to store decorations in,” Clara said, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“I’m surprised it survived this mess, and what is most interesting is that there is a life sign inside of it. Should we bring it inside? It’ll fit through the front doors.” Looking to Clara, Ashildr watched as Clara ran another scan before turning to her.

“We should, I did another scan and there is nothing notable detected, what’s the worst that can happen.” Lining the TARDIS up with the floating escape pod, Clara nodded to Ashildr and they headed into the diner and opened the front doors.

Seeing the ship graveyard up close, Clara swallowed and felt Ashildr hold her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. There was debris floating everywhere, bits and pieces of metal that had been torn away just floating in front of them. Seeing the shadow of what looked like an arm floating off to the right, Clara tried her best to ignore it as she sighted the escape pod and pointed it out to Ashildr.

“It’s so tiny,” Ashildr commented, seeing the grey pod floating towards them. 

Only having to wait a few minutes, Clara and Ashildr stood on either side of the open doors and caught the small pod as it entered the TARDIS. Placing it down on the floor with a thud, Clara closed the TARDIS doors as Ashildr examined the escape pod.

“There is a control panel here and I think the green button opens it up. I can’t see inside of it until we get it open, unfortunately,” Ashildr said as Clara joined her.

“Press it and we’ll see what happens. Whatever is inside of it can’t be too big, the pod is tiny.” Nudging Ashildr forward to open the pod up, Clara stood back and watched her partner press the green button quickly before she took a step back too.

Watching as the escape pod lid slowly slid opened, a little blur of black and white jumped out and started purring as it wrapped itself around Ashildr’s leg and let out a little meow.

“Oh my god, it’s so cute!” Clara squealed as she bent down and let the kitten come to her.

“This kitten is oddly cute.” Sitting down on the floor of the diner, Ashildr smiled when the kitten jumped into her lap and rubbed its head against her arm.

Joining Ashildr on the floor, Clara reached out and patted the kittens head, smiling when she got a purr in return. “Can we keep the kitten?” Clara asked, giving Ashildr her best puppy dog eyes.

“We can, I haven’t had a pet kitten in several hundred years. She seems to be a girl so what would you like to name her?”

Picking the kitten up out of Ashildr’s lap, Clara gave her a cuddle, and examined her face for a moment. “She is very, very cute but I feel like she’s going to get up to no good when we aren’t around. How do you feel about the name Hela?”

“I like it, it suits her. Hello Hela,” Ashildr said, giving the kitten a pat as both she and Clara got to know the newest member of their little family.


End file.
